The invention relates to a process, and a device which performs the process, for forming a sleeve from a flat, rectangular, or similarly shaped, blank, particularly a blank composed of cardboard by winding the blank upon a winding mandrel which is equipped with a clamp that secures the leading edge of the blank and a presser member that presses the blank against the outer surface of the mandrel during most of the winding process.
In the known processes of this art the leading edge of the blank is held by a clamp located in a recess in the mandrel surface.
This process has the disadvantage of inwardly bending the leading edge of the blank thus frequently causing a permanent inwardly turned deformation in the finished product. Further the leading edge of the blank in such processes is covered by the clamp, thus preventing the leading edge from being sealed in conjunction with the trialing end of the blank.
This disadvantage is eliminated by pneumatic suction processes which hold the leading edge with suction. However, this type of process is usable only with material of limited thickness and only of use with mandrels of a certain minimum diameter.